


Confession

by Crimson Rain (Kyarorain)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Crimson%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash has barely seen Gary during his travels in Sinnoh. After a chance encounter in Snowpoint City, the truth comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote an actual Palletshipping fic. It's about time.

It was all too silent in the small bedroom with its walls made of logs and the two twin beds placed neatly on each side of the room. Each bed had its own occupant, one with his nose buried within a book and the other looking decidedly impatient as he absentmindedly tapped his foot on the floor and gave his friend a haughty stare. Ash couldn't understand why Gary wanted to keep his nose stuck inside that boring book about Pokémon research instead of talking to him. He was almost sorry he had offered to share a room with him in the first place. It would probably have been better to be in the other room with his travelling companions. At least he had Pikachu with him, but he really wanted to have an actual conversation.

"Gary, how much longer are you going to be reading that?" Ash frowned intently as his gaze dropped to the book and he raised an eyebrow. "I swear you've been reading the same page for the last ten minutes. Is it a really difficult book?"

"Of course not." Gary exhaled heavily. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a little distracted right now. Professor Rowan sent me to Snowpoint City to investigate that lake Pokémon but all I've heard are stories and I can't seem to find out much about it at all. Plus, I've got all this reading to do so that I can keep learning. It really is a busy job being a Pokémon researcher, you know?"

"Come on, I don't want to watch you reading all night." Ash suddenly got up from the bed and walked over. To Gary's surprise, he yanked the book out from under his nose and slammed it shut.

"Hey!" Gary exclaimed in mild complaint, sitting up and looking perturbed. "What is the matter with you tonight, Ash? You sure are being persistent. Have you forgotten that it was you who wanted to share a room with me in the first place?"

"Yeah, but I didn't want it to be like this." Ash sat down on the edge of the bed and placed the book aside, folding his arms across his chest and pouting slightly. "I thought we could talk or something."

"Ash, why exactly did you want to share with me tonight?" Gary asked calmly. "Is it really just because you wanted to have a chat?" He gazed intently at his friend, waiting for his answer.

"Before we became rivals, we used to be best friends," Ash said quietly. "You do remember, don't you? Then we kind of grew apart when we both wanted to become Pokémon Masters and we didn't really become close again until you gave up on that dream. I was glad we had our friendship back, but we've hardly ever seen each other since then. How many times have we even met in Sinnoh? This is, what, the third time, and I've been travelling in this region for goodness knows how long."

"Well, we kind of tend to travel in different circles now, you know," Gary said awkwardly. "I guess it's kind of a shame we don't see each other much."

"Sometimes I think you might be deliberately avoiding me." Ash forced out a laugh. "Why is it we never even see each other?" He turned his head toward Gary, his brown eyes shining. "You aren't really trying to stay away from me, are you?"

Gary swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat and looked away with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry, Ash," he said in a faint voice. "I didn't realise that you were feeling that way."

Ash sharply inhaled and got to his feet, lowering his head so that the brim of his cap fell over his eyes. "Don't you like me anymore, Gary? Is that it? You don't even want to see me?"

"What? Don't be ridiculous!" Gary exclaimed, getting up as well and taking hold of Ash's arm.

Ash gritted his teeth and pulled away from him, turning around and giving Gary a fierce look. "Then why don't you ever meet up with us? Don't you realise how much I've been missing you all these years? When I was travelling in Hoenn and in the Battle Frontier, I never even saw you once. It was already over by the time you decided to turn up out of nowhere. Now we're in the same region and I still hardly ever see you." He stared down at his feet, struggling to hold back tears.

"Really?" Gary said quietly. He turned his head away, seeming uncomfortable. "Don't get me wrong, Ash. I have been missing you as well, but..."

"But?" Ash repeated, looking up.

"Forget it." Gary shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Ash snapped, stepping forward and giving him an annoyed look. "Does our friendship mean nothing to you? I was hoping we'd be able to see each other more often and instead you've just been avoiding me the whole time, like we're not even friends anymore. Just what is wrong with you, Gary? Why do you have to keep teasing me like this? It just isn't fair. I-"

"Ash, stop." Gary was seized by the sudden desire to stop the flow of words coming from Ash's mouth and he quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ash's. Immediately, a surge of panic and alarm shot through him and he found himself wondering just why he had been foolish enough to take such a risk all of a sudden. However, it felt so good that he didn't even want to pull his lips away.

Ash's eyes widened in shock as he felt Gary's lips touching his and his face flooded crimson. He couldn't believe what Gary was doing. As he came to his senses, he pushed Gary away, though not too roughly, and spluttered in surprise, struggling to find the right words. "What... what was that?" he said finally, breathing heavily as he stared into Gary's green eyes.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get you to stop talking," Gary mumbled awkwardly, reaching up and rubbing the back of his head. He suddenly felt cold with dread inside, thinking about the consequences of his action. Had he just effectively destroyed his friendship with Ash? What if Ash was so disgusted with what he had done that he never even wanted to speak to him again?

"You kissed me," Ash stated hoarsely, slowly blinking. His mind was spinning from the craziness of it all. Why would Gary kiss him? "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry," Gary said in a quiet voice, turning his back to Ash and biting down on his bottom lip. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Tell me why you did it," Ash insisted calmly. He didn't feel any disgust toward Gary for it, strangely enough. It had actually felt quite nice when Gary had kissed him, yet he couldn't help but be confused about it. That was the last thing he had expected Gary to do.

Gary exhaled heavily and turned around again, forcing himself to look straight into Ash's eyes. He was surprised that he didn't see any negative emotions on Ash's face, just what appeared to be mild confusion. It made him feel a little better about it. "I'm not attracted to girls, like most guys are," he admitted. "In fact, it's part of the reason I've been avoiding you so much. I didn't want to hurt your feelings by keeping away from you, I just felt it would be better if we stayed apart and I would never have to worry about my feelings coming out."

"Oh. Then..." Ash paused, his mouth dropping open. "Then does that mean you actually like me, like an in love kind of thing?" The thought almost seemed crazy to him, but it was quickly dispelled by the strange floating feeling inside him that felt suspiciously like relief. Knowing that Gary really liked him made him feel even happier.

"Yeah, I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Gary dropped his gaze, clenching his fists as he struggled to speak. "You can say it, I'm a disgusting freak and you don't even have to be friends with me anymore if you don't want to. I understand." His voice started to break as he finished speaking. He couldn't bear the idea of his friendship with Ash being forever ruined. What had he done?

"Don't be so ridiculous." Ash stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Gary's slender body, pressing his lips against the taller male's. Gary's eyes flew open in surprise as he felt Ash kissing him. Ash broke the kiss and looked up at him with a big smile. "Actually, I think I like you as well, Gary. I felt really happy just now when you told me how you felt and after you kissed me."

"So you don't hate me then?" Gary asked hopefully, a surge of relief coursing through his body. Maybe he had done the right thing after all.

"Of course not!" Ash exclaimed, looking a bit put out. "I couldn't ever hate you, Gary."

"I'm so glad," Gary whispered, putting his arms around Ash as well. "I've always wanted to tell you how I really felt, but I was so afraid of how you would react. I should have said something sooner." He kissed Ash again, much more fiercely this time, and turned to push him onto the bed, gently crawling on top of him.

"Gary," Ash murmured, reaching up and caressing his thick auburn hair. It was soft to the touch. A shiver of pleasure ran through his body as he felt Gary's lips running down to his neck and nuzzling him. He was suddenly aware of something hard poking at his leg. "Gary, you..."

Gary's face flooded crimson and he swallowed heavily. "I want to take you, Ash," he told him in a soft voice. "I want to take you right here, right now, but I don't know if you're okay with that. If you aren't, then just say so."

Ash shook his head, smiling. "I trust you, Gary. I know you're not going to do anything to hurt me."

"Okay then." Gary resumed kissing him as he unzipped Ash's jacket, which Ash shrugged off and cast aside. Gary's hands slipped underneath his white t-shirt, pushing it up and exposing his chest. The auburn haired Pokémon researcher then moved his head down and began licking fervently at Ash's exposed nipples.

Ash let out a quiet moan of delight as he felt Gary's wet tongue touching his sensitive nipples. Gary's hands were so gentle as they ran down his chest, caressing his soft skin before slipping beneath the hem of his pants and sharply pulling them down. A shiver of anticipation ran through his body as he felt Gary's touch around his hips. He so badly wanted Gary to take him right now, he could hardly wait.

"You're enjoying it already, aren't you?" Gary smirked as he gently pulled down Ash's briefs, exposing his private area. He reached out and cupped Ash's limp member in his hands, smiling as he leaned down and ran his tongue over the tip. He then blew sharply on it.

Ash let out another louder moan as he felt the tip of his member tingling from the sudden cold and bucked his hips. He couldn't ever remember having experienced something so pleasurable as this and still he knew there was even more to come. Already, he couldn't wait to experience it. "It feels so good," he whispered, his mouth stretching in a smile.

"The best is still yet to come, Ash," Gary assured him, his fingers caressing Ash's member. He felt it start to grow hard within his hands as blood rushed into it and started stroking even harder. Ash made another sound of pleasure in his throat and Gary chuckled softly. "I know you're enjoying it, Ash, but you should try to keep quiet. We don't want everyone in the Pokémon Center to hear our lovemaking."

Ash's eyes widened at the thought of Brock and Dawn discovering what they were up to and he frantically nodded, clamping his mouth shut. He clenched his teeth and struggled to keep quiet, basking in the pleasure of Gary's mouth running up and down his erection.

Gary soon released him and crawled up his body, kissing him fervently once more as he started to unbutton his pants. Ash reached out and took hold of them, helping to push them down. Gary wrenched his black t-shirt over his head and pulled it off, throwing it on top of Ash's jacket. Ash ran his hands up and down Gary's back, their bare chests rubbing together while their limbs intertwined and they continued to kiss.

Ash moved his hands along Gary's waist, down to his underwear and tugged at them. "My turn," he whispered, somewhat impatiently. He wanted to do the same to Gary as he had just done to him. It didn't seem so fair otherwise. Gary sat up and allowed him to pull them down, revealing his bulging erection.

Ash pulled his cap off his head and tossed it aside, then took hold of the stiff member, feeling Gary's fingers intertwine in his messy black hair as he helped guide his head down. Ash put his mouth around the head and began to suck, relishing the taste of the warm flesh inside. Gary tasted so good. His head bobbed up and down, Gary still holding on, and he heard him let out a sigh of rapture. A flush of pleasure caused his face to become pink. He was glad to be able to give Gary so much enjoyment.

Gary clenched his teeth tightly, stifling the loud cry that threatened to well up inside his throat and burst out. His hips buckled and he shot out his seed into Ash's mouth. Ash hastily swallowed the salty liquid, continuing to give head until Gary released him and he drew back, sighing in satisfaction and wiping away the remnants of Gary's seed with one hand.

"It's not over yet." Gary kissed the top of Ash's head, smiling at him. "Just let me get ready."

Ash watched as Gary got off the bed and hurried over to where his bag lay against the wall, rummaging within it until he had produced a small container of petroleum jelly. He came back to sit on the bed and scooped out a generous amount of the jelly, slathering it over his organ until it felt slick enough.

"Turn over," Gary spoke, looking up at Ash. Ash quickly complied, rolling over onto his front. Gary scooped out some more jelly with his fingers and gently inserted them into Ash's anus, provoking a moan of delight from him. He smiled at the sound and moved his fingers back and forth for a minute, enjoying listening to the sounds that Ash kept making. Eventually, he leaned over Ash and rested his chest against Ash's back. "Ready?" he whispered.

Ash nodded fervently. He could feel Gary's erection poking at his opening, ready to enter him at any second, and he wanted it in him already.

"It might hurt a bit," Gary warned. "I'll try to be as gentle as I possibly can." He buried his face in the back of Ash's neck and pushed the entire length of his member into Ash's rectum, feeling elated as he felt the tight walls closing in around his erection. Ash quietly gasped, startled at this new experience. It felt a little uncomfortable but it was nothing he couldn't get used to and he actually found it to be quite enjoyable.

Gary started to thrust inside him, his movements becoming faster as he kept going. He sighed in rapture as he slipped effortlessly back and forth within his lover, basking in the sheer pleasure of his actions. He wrapped his arms around Ash's warm, sweat soaked body as he kept going, listening for the sounds of Ash's delighted moans. Ash had to bite down on the sheets to prevent himself from crying out in elation. Gary once again reached his climax, letting out a cry as he fired his seed into Ash once more. He sagged on top of him, letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes.

"How was it?" Gary whispered weakly, a dreamy smile fixed on his face. This was the best experience he had ever been through and he was so glad he had confessed his feelings and been able to get what he wanted.

"It was the best damn thing ever," Ash gasped out, looking amazed and content at the same time. He felt Gary gently withdrawing from him and turned over onto his back, gazing up into Gary's eyes. Ash reached out and pulled Gary down on top of him, fiercely embracing him. The two of them remained like that, limbs tangled and hot, sweating bodies pressed against each other.

"Ash," Gary spoke a few minutes later. Ash turned his head, looking questioningly at Gary. "When you've competed in the Sinnoh League and finished with your journey, shall we go back home to Pallet Town together?"

A smile split Ash's face and he eagerly nodded. "Yes. I would like that a lot." He paused. "Can we still see each other more often while we're both in Sinnoh?"

"I can't make any promises. I do have a lot of work, but I'll try to see you more often," Gary assured him. "It's going to be hard staying away from you after this."

"I feel the same way too." Ash let out a long, slow sigh. "I'll be thinking of you while I'm fighting in the Sinnoh League and looking forward to that day we can return home with each other."

"I love you so much, Ash," Gary murmured, placing his lips on Ash's sweat soaked chest and running them across his shiny skin, soaking up the taste of his sweet perspiration. "I should have told you that a long time ago."

"I love you too," responded Ash, and he meant it with all his heart. He understood now that Gary was indeed the one he loved, even though he had never come to realise it before now.

Gary smiled at him and they melted into another passionate embrace, savouring the taste of each other's lips as their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. They both thought of the day they would return to Pallet Town. Already, neither of them could wait.


End file.
